


Veni, vidi

by ka_mai



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>K Project Ship Wars 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Veni, vidi

**Author's Note:**

> K Project Ship Wars 2015

К Красному Королю люди приходят. Заглядывают в глаза, протягивают руки, предлагают служить.  
Синий Король ищет людей сам. На бумаге, в толпе, в информационном шуме; он выбирает и предоставляет выбор, контролирует и ждёт.  
 _Когда это касается только их двоих, там, где кончаются титулы и начинаются имена, всё наоборот: Суо приходит первым, нетерпеливый, не равнодушный, и Мунаката теряет контроль._

Про Синего Короля можно было бы сказать, что он как холодильник, но холодильник в «Хомре» – весь в наклейках, в магнитах, в записках, «Осакские орлы – вперёд!», и «Купите сосисок», и «Каир – город мечты», и «С Днём рождения, Анна-чан!», холодильник бурчит, тарахтит и скрипит дверью; всё это – слишком много эмоций наружу, если сравнивать с Синим Королём.  
Про Красного Короля можно было бы сказать, что он столь же приятен и внезапен, как герпес, но, конечно, тот, кто мог бы так сказать, не страдает от герпеса. Ещё кариес – кариес тоже был бы подходящим сравнением, обидным, мелочным, но с кариесом та же история.  
Поэтому они оба – и Красный, и Синий – не тратят время на словесную шелуху.  
 _Они никогда ни о чём не договариваются, не спрашивают разрешения, не ждут подсказок. Мунаката подносит ладонь Суо ко рту, просовывает кончик языка между пальцами, там, где кожа тоньше и чувствительнее, и облизывает один за другим, пока Суо не хватает его за воротник._

Королям лучше вообще не разговаривать. Они бы не поняли шуток друг друга, им нельзя подходить слишком близко, главное, что их объединяет, – скука.  
Многие знают, что воздух вокруг Суо Микото горит. Мало кто знает: чтобы прикоснуться к Мунакате Рейши, нужно сунуть руку в контуры катушки Тесла.  
 _Огненное лезвие рассекает рукав униформы, и жар, который Мунаката осязает как шар – огромный упругий мяч, брошенный ребёнком-великаном, – почти сшибает его с ног. Бело-голубые молнии обнимают фигуру Суо. Их Мунаката осязает как клетку; это его способ сказать «Я тебя хочу». Суо взрезает клетку красным огнём; это его способ ответить «Я тебя – тоже»._

На них никогда не остаётся следов – ни ран, ни синяков, ни засосов, ни ожогов; было – не было. Оставить метку на Короле – немыслимо, это знак принадлежности, принадлежность – знак слабости.  
 _Когда Мунаката целует его спину вдоль позвонков, тело будто прошибает Синей силой.  
Суо выгибается назад и пытается связанными руками поймать его, но ловит воздух. Шершавая верёвка ездит по коже, но не даёт свободы действий. Он мог бы сжечь её, но это будет маленьким поражением. Суо пытается повернуться, верёвка движется, будто змея, и кончиком хвоста скользит по напряжённому члену.  
Этого совершенно не достаточно._

Когда они видят друг друга, они перестают видеть кого-либо ещё. Возможно, Мунаката хотел бы только заниматься с Суо любовью и войной («трахаться и драться» в формулировке Суо), но он знает разумом то, что тот чует нутром: Король без клана – не Король. Король без людей – слепой крик Дрезденского сланца, рывок без точки опоры. Поэтому у Мунакаты есть его шахматная империя, у Суо – его полубанда-полусемья. К счастью для всех, они видятся редко.  
 _Ни Суо, ни Мунакате не нужно лгать своим и не нужно перед ними притворяться, но понять Короля в полной мере способен только другой Король. И только если захочет понимать.  
Вдвоём можно не сдерживаться. Атаковать не вполсилы, кричать не вполголоса, быть не наполовину живым. Когда Суо дёргает его на себя, обнимает за плечи, словно капкан, и вколачивается бездумно и резко, Мунаката забывает о работе, обязанностях, людях и мечах.  
Это совершенно неправильно._

Их не-здоровые не-отношения никому не вредят. Пожалуй, даже помогают им самим.   
Это неизбежно закончится плохо.  
 _Несколько блаженных мгновений после оргазма, когда мир становится белым, пустым и одновременно заполненным до краёв, не нужно ничего и не хочется ничего. Потом в белизну падают цветные капли – это возвращаются привычные чувства.  
Первым возвращается желание. Потом – тревога._

_Он выдыхает в чужое плечо, потом поворачивает голову и целует слева под ключицей, там, где лучше всего слышно биение сердца._  
Мунаката наблюдает за Суо, как Рим – за варварами, но знает, что Рим в этот раз победит. И он знает, какой ценой.  
Помыслы Рима чисты. Мунаката готов.


End file.
